marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor (MMU film)
Thor is a fanfilm created by Max Carroll. The fourth entry into the Marvel Minimate Universe, the film explores the escapades of the Asgardian God of Thunder, Thor, as he must stop his evil half-brother, Loki, from destroying all of the Nine Realms. Plot In 943 AD, Odin, the Almighty King of Asgard, wages war against the Frost Giants of Jotunheim and their leader Laufey, to prevent them from conquering the nine realms, starting with Earth. The Asgardian warriors defeat the Frost Giants and seize the source of their power, the Containment of Ancient Winters. In 1945, Odin's first son, Thor, prepares to ascend to the throne of Asgard, but is interrupted when Frost Giants attempt to retrieve the Containment. Against Odin's orders, Thor travels to Jotunheim to confront Laufey, accompanied by his brother Loki, childhood friends Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun. A battle ensues until Odin intervenes to save the Asgardians, destroying the fragile truce between the two races. For Thor's arrogance and recklessness, Odin strips his son of his almightly power and exiles him to Earth as a mortal, accompanied by his hammer Mjolnir, now protected by an enchantment that allows only the worthy to wield it, in order to learn a lesson in humility. Thor is transformed into a mere mortal going by the name of Donald Blake by Odin and forgets everything about his life as Thor. A weary Odin falls into the deep "Odinsleep" to recover his strength. Many years later, Blake, now a respected doctor albeit semi-paraplegic, is working in New Jersey at a medical clinic, and having fallen for one of his patients, Jane Foster. Blake, while taking a vacation in Russia, takes cover in a cave on a beach when he witnesses a group of extraterrestrial beings planting a device in the ground. Feeling helpless, Blake slams his cane against the cave walls in frustration, which, in turn, transforms him back into Thor. Thor then confronts the aliens and forces them away. Under the influence of Blake, Thor returns to New Jersey and begins a war against crime, first stopping a bank heist, then defeating a group of muggers attacking an innocent bystander. The citizens then begin to hail Thor as their savior and protector. In Asgard, Loki learns of his true origins as the son of Laufey, the king of the Frost Giants. Loki, now set to temporarily take Odin's place as the ruler once again as Odin falls into the Odinsleep, activates and sends the ancient Asgardian war machine known as the Destroyer to kill Thor in order to secure his place as the ruler, and inevitable destroyer, of Asgard. The Destroyer lands on Earth and attacks New Jersey. Thor battles the Destroyer to a standstill, but is eventually defeated. Being knocked into his clinic, Thor reverts back to Donald Blake after being separated from Mjolnir. He is eventually found by astrophysicist Eric Selvig, who aids Blake in retrieving Mjolnir and transforming back into Thor. Thor goes into battle against the Destroyer once again and finally defeats the metal weapon. Suspecting it's origins to be Asgardian, Thor travels to Asgard in order to confront the one who activated the weapon. In Asgard, Loki's soldiers hold off Thor's childhood friend, Sif, and the Warriors Three (Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun.). Thor returns just in time to aid them in battle. After being informed about the situation, Thor goes to confront Loki and take his rightful place as the ruler of Asgard. Upon arriving, Loki weakens Thor and bends him to his knees. Thor, upon remembering Jane Foster is his mind, finds the strength to overpower and finally defeat Loki. However, Loki refuses to stay down and steals Mjolnir, proving that he is worthy by having a warrior spirit within him. Thor then chases Loki all the way to the Bifrost Bridge. Loki is then about to murder Thor when he is interrupted by Odin, having awoken from the Odinsleep. Odin tries to convince Loki that there is another way, but Loki refuses to listen and falls into the abyss below to his apparent death. Thor, distraught about losing his brother, returns to Earth and resumes his role as doctor by day as Donald Blake, and crimefighter by night as the God of Thunder. In a post-credits scene, Selvig has been taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, where the organization's director, Nick Fury. opens a briefcase and asks him to study a mysterious cube-shaped object, dubbed "the Tesseract", which Fury says may hold untold power. An invisible Loki prompts Selvig to agree, and he does. Development Sequel Gallery Category:Movies Category:Thor Category:Created by MaxGoji